Forever and Always
by moon plus stars
Summary: Tears falling. Hopes failing. Strength fading. I have lost everything, and now he comes back, after 100 years, on a white horse, ready to take my hand. Doesn't he understand? I have nothing. I am nothing. And I cannot be saved.
1. Intro

Introduction

PLEASE READ!

This is the sequel to _It's You and Me Against the World_. I did not have many fans, but over the past couple months, I have become a better writer so I hope to get some more supporters.

This is also a Mimi/Jack story, set 100 years later. For all those Schuyler/Jack, Mimi/Kingsley, and Schuyler/Oliver fans out there, I think you could enjoy this as well.

This is how the story is going to work: First the prologue in Jack's point of view. After that, the first chapter is also in Jack's point of view. Every other chapter it switches between Mimi's and Jack's points of view. I am going to try to put glimpses of their past lives between those chapters, all in Jack's point of view. I know, confusing right? I couldn't think of a better way though.

So please enjoy.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_103 years, 279 days, 17 hours, 34 minutes, and 41.5 seconds ago, Madeleine Force closed her eyes. Her death was in an alleyway in New York City, and the only presence was her brother, inside her head…_

I ran, as fast as I could. My thoughts were only on trying to run faster. There's still a chance, I know there is. This couldn't be happening to her. She didn't deserve it. If I could, I would beg the Almighty to let me take her place. This just isn't possible, when I'm the one that broke the bond. She can't die. She can't! It's- it's wrong! Where is the justice?

_We'll find a way, don't worry. You're not going to die. I know there's something we can do. _I tried to assure her, but it sounded so lame and worthless.

After a few moments, she replied weakly, _Too late_.

No… NO! Her continuous connection in my mind faded instantly. She was gone. My soul mate, my passionate, stubborn, fearless Azrael was gone. No, I refuse to believe this! She can't be gone. I'll find a way. I'll do whatever it takes. I just have to bring her back. I don't want to wake up another day without her. I don't want to live another moment away from her.

I finally found the alleyway that I had seen in her mind, and close to the mouth of the alley was a body- Mimi's body. Dropping to my knees beside her, I turned her over. Even like this, I could not help but notice how unnaturally beautiful she was. I grabbed her wrist, feeling for a pulse. There was none. No, no, no! I let my tears come out and sobbed openly, holding her limp, cold body to me. With one hand on her back and the other over the back of her head, it could look like an actual hug if only she was embracing me back. How much I wish she was. My fingers clutched her blonde ringlets as I hoped that she would open her eyes and say to stop ruining her hair.

"Open your eyes, Azrael. Please, just open your eyes," I whispered in her ear.

This is the moment in the fairytale movie when she suddenly revives out of love. She would murmur that she was extremely weak, that there was only one thing that I could do to save her. And I would take on whatever challenge that was. She wasn't, though. She was lying there cold and still- a corpse. That's all she was, and her spirit had moved on. I had never wanted anything more than to bring it back, to beg for it to return. But I couldn't.

I lay her back on the ground, her curls surrounding her head like a blond halo. I picked up her Angel Sword that was lying beside her, the size of a needle. It immediately changed into the form of a sword. I saw the inscriptions and design on it that classified it as a sword that could only belong to Azrael. The black curling patterns that ran up the handle could be described as Death's eerie, dark presence. There was a place on the handle that was free of the symbolizing design, and it was filled with an inscription of our ancient language: Latin. It translated: _Fear the Darkness of Death_.

**(A.N. I don't know if that is their ancient language, but I'm guessing. Could have been Greek. *shrug*)**

I raised the sword to my left arm, ready to slash a large gash down my entire arm. I would die here with her; I didn't desire to live without her. I pressed the blade lightly to my skin, and rose it, intending to slice the flesh wide open, until I had another of my "revelations".

_Stop being afraid,_ she would have said if she could. _You're scared of taking on a challenge. Stop it. Now find some dignity. You have a purpose- live it! _

I dropped the sword quickly, and it clashed on the tiles, returning to its needle size. I stuck it in my pocket. Putting my arms under Mimi's knees and her back, I lifted her from the ground. As I rose from my knees, I couldn't help but be amazed at her beauty as her head tilted back, her blonde curls falling over her shoulders. They hung in the air like twirling ribbons, swaying lightly from the small breeze.

_Never again. I won't do this to you- never again._


	3. Chapter 1

**The first chapter is up! I am sorry I took so long, but I with school and stuff, I don't have as much time. Please enjoy this chapter. For those who didn't read the the introduction, this is in Jack's POV.**

Chapter 1

I remember seeing her again for the first time. She was drawing during lunch period with two other girls. So far, my first day at a public school after going to boarding school for the majority of my life was… interesting. One- everyone looked at me like I was some freak. Maybe it was because I was wearing a tie, collar-shirt, and vest. Don't look at me; my mother insisted. Two- I saw Kingsley Martin. Just laying eyes on him made fury rise within me. What he did to Mimi, even if it was by order of the Regis, was unforgivable. Secondly, he put me under the impression that he had feelings for her. That alone messed with my head. Three- seeing Daniela flirt with the guys at our new school makes me angry.

I know it shouldn't, though. We are just friends, and that's all we'll ever be. I told her that plain and simple 6 months ago when my memories began to return and my usual feelings for her started to stir. She said that she had been receiving memories as well and that she began to feel more for me too. I could see it in her eyes: she wanted me. As much as I hate to admit it, I wanted her too. I would have given in then and there if I hadn't thought of Azrael. My unfound soul mate. She was out there, though. I could feel it. And I made her a promise that I wouldn't hurt her, that I would never break our bond ever again. What happened in our last cycle- that can't ever happen again. I am constantly reliving memories of that one. It wasn't like any other. I broke the bond, and Azrael shattered. It didn't just hurt her heart; it killed her. I killed her. And until she can forgive me for it, I will never forgive myself. I certainly can't give in to Gabrielle, either.

We both were attracted to each other, and after being friends all our lives, going from one private school to another, we became attached, extremely attached. It would be as easy as breathing to just take it one tiny step further and be together. But there are two things standing in our way. One: Michael. He loves Gabrielle with all his heart, but after she betrayed him our last cycle, she needs to earn back his trust. She can't be involved with anybody else, especially me. And she needs him. I'm sure she learned that after last time. Two: Azrael. She never forgave me after I broke the bond, and I am determined to get her back. Azrael isn't just my soul mate; she's my air. I need her like I need air, and I saw that after her death. When she died, I was right there with her through the glom, feeling her slipping away, trying to encourage her to hang on. She didn't, though. She simply let go- of life, of me. I lived the rest of my cycle so… emptily. I didn't have a purpose to live anymore, and the only thing that kept me hanging on was Azrael. She doesn't fear anything, and I needed to stop fearing life without her. It was a challenge, and that is something she wouldn't back down from.

I walked along the sidewalk before sitting down on a bench for lunch. Daniela plopped down beside me, a content smile on her face.

"I think he's here, Adrian. I'm sure I saw him in the hallway. But I can't feel the bond very strongly…"

I knew who she was talking about. Sadly, I hadn't felt any trace of my own soul mate. Suddenly, a black shape zipped past us, a dark blur in the air. My eyes followed to see someone dressed all in black speeding by on a skateboard. He (I assumed it was a boy, although he is quite small) was perfectly balanced on the wooden board and weaved expertly through the students walking by. A strange sensation filled me as I watched the skateboarder, and I stood up from the bench. I ran behind him, following him down the sidewalk. People looked at me oddly while I passed them, trying to keep up with the small boy in black.

Who was he? Another Blue Blood? He must be. I don't think he's a Silver Blood.

He turned a corner, and I followed, not showing how fast I actually was to the public eye. I could zip in front of him in a millisecond, but that would raise suspicion, and of course I couldn't have that. I heard Daniela calling my name as she ran behind, asking what I saw. I couldn't answer, but I knew the boy wasn't normal.

He suddenly stopped, pushing his skateboard up with his foot, and leaned against the wall. He strapped his skateboard to his black book bag. A hood hid his features, and sunglasses blocked even more. Why is he trying so hard to conceal himself? This was my chance, so I darted forward, ready to rip off his hood and sunglasses if I had to. But the warning bell rang, ending our 10-minute break, and he joined with the current of students flowing inside the building. My fingers twitched with frustration, and I still couldn't understand what I saw in this boy.

I went to class, searching for Azrael and the boy in black during Chemistry, while I was sure Daniela was doing the same thing: looking for Michael. I remember bringing Azrael's dead body to him as tears ran down my face. He pitied me, letting me keep my life as long as I remained useful to the Conclave. And so I did. After Mimi's death, I was motivated to be the best I could be- for her. I never even kissed another woman, much less seduced them. I admit: I had my urges. But I was changed. And in the Silver Blood battle, Michael and Lawrence led us to victory, me by their sides. Although I was not as strong without Mimi there, I could take down several with a swipe of a sword. Throughout every moment, I saw Azrael there instead of Michael, always having my back, never letting me down.

Leviathan was locked away again by Michael, but it was obvious to everyone that he would be back. Lawrence, wounded badly, barely survived, but he did, and he is the current Regent right now until Michael comes of age to be Regis. When Daniela and I transferred, we met the Regent and remaining elders. I still can't believe they were a part of the Silver Bloods. Traitors.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the bell for lunch had rung. I hurried out of my seat and outside to meet Daniela. But then I saw the boy in black zipping by on his skateboard and again I followed. I saw a flight of steps only feet away from him.

"Look out!" I began to shout, but the boy was soaring over the steps like a raven. Although there were only seven steps, it was still quite impressive. I jumped the stairs and continued after him. He suddenly took a sharp right turn, revealing three girls sitting on the grass near the corner. One had her face in a camera, zooming in and out as she searched for a good shot. Another was molding play-dough into a small statuette. The one that really caught my eye, though, was the one bent over a sketchpad. Straight, shoulder-length brown hair hung in curtains around her face. A content smile played on her lips. She was beautiful.

These three were your average art-freaks. But there was something about them, especially the one drawing. I began to walk towards them, the boy in black fading from my mind. Right now, I could only concentrate on this girl and who she might be.

**I admit, I am not much of a mystery writer so the little suspense at the end is probably not that suspensful. I hope you liked it anyways, and thanks for reading, If you want to comment, compliment, or criticize, please please PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Very, very, very, very, VERY short chapter. However, as you should all know, this is a glimpse of Jack's and Mimi's past lives. Set in… well who the heck knows.**

Chapter 2

_Smash. Clang. Snap. Bang. _

"Why must you push me, Azrael?" I demanded as I threw her against the wall. Again. She slowly got to her knees, her dress sleeve falling off her shoulder. Pushing her brown curls out her deep green eyes, she stood up, trying to keep her dress intact. She stumbled towards me once more.

"Because you won't tell me the truth." She answered calmly. I responded with more fury and soon she was on the floor again, her blood staining in a circle around that same exact spot. This time she was slower to get up. She channeled her thoughts to me, _Why must I fight for you so hard? Is it so hard to see that Gabrielle doesn't love you? _

"You're wrong!" I shouted, wondering why this was happening again. Gabrielle loves me. More important, I love her. Azrael will just have to accept it. I recall why I started attacking her. How dare she ask me why I loved Gabrielle? How dare she say that our love isn't real!

Her back slammed into the wall before she collapsed on the floor. I braced myself to throw her again. … Why isn't she getting up?

"Fight me!" I yelled. "Fight me!" For this entire time, Susannah hasn't tried to hurt me. I couldn't understand. She always fought back. Always. "You're so weak! Pathetic!"

This caused a stir. I knew it would.

"Fight me!" I repeated. Slowly she stood up and stared at me. Her arms were shaking with fury as her face transformed into a scowl, teeth gnashed. Finally! I waited for her to attack me, but she spat, "No. I won't fight you. Please, go ahead. Lavish her, Abaddon, but don't come to me when she breaks your heart."

She stumbled to the door, her left ankle obviously shattered, but she showed no sign of pain. I followed her and took her wrist, almost crushing it in my hold.

"Where's your fire, Azrael? Fight me," I demanded once more. She shook her head as she kept her eyes forward.

"I can destroy you," I hissed, although I knew she could just as easily bring death upon me. She had no response.

My anger boiled over and I picked her tiny body up like she was a twig and hurled her at the wall. This throw was much harder, much more powerful. If she wasn't a Blue Blood, she would have snapped in half. I could almost hear her bones breaking as she fell to the ground in a heap. Her loose brown curls covered her face, and if she wasn't slightly breathing, she could be dead.

"Get up! Get up, you coward!"

Susannah didn't move. Disgusted with her, I strode out the door to find Gabrielle. She can make this all better. I'm sure of it. When I found Gabrielle sitting on the grass outside her home, I smiled. With her soft, sensitive skin and lit-up face, she could be straight out of a painting. I sat beside her and she whispered, "William, this has to stop."

"What does?" I said just as quietly as I began to nuzzle her neck.

She sighed. "This, us. It has to stop. I don't want to hurt him anymore. And you don't want to hurt Susannah anymore, do you?" I draw back from her neck, confused. When I don't reply, she goes on. "You know that this isn't how it works, Will. You know that I belong with him."

Anger filled me, and I stood up. With a final glare at her, I made my leave. As I stomped away, she calls after me, "Will! William!"

_I can't believe I was so stupid. Susannah was ri- Susannah!_

I broke into a run until I reached my home. I burst through the door to see her exactly where I left her: on the floor, dress in tatters, and abandoned. I kneeled down and turned her over, sweeping back her hair. One hand held up her back, the other stroking her cheek before combing her hair with my fingers.

"I love you," I whispered, wondering if she could hear me. "You and me against the world?"

In a soft voice, she replied through the glom without opening her eyes.

_Always._

**Is it just me or are any of you getting the impression that it's time to go get some popcorn? No, just kidding. I am hoping that you all enjoyed the chapter, despite that it is practically shorter than the prologue. The next chapter should be longer... I hope. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long. I've had school and I don't want this story to move too fast. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Leaning against the wall, I peered at him from behind my hood. I recall him following me like an idiot as I led him to her. I do wonder why he had to come here and mess everything up. Not a big deal though; I'm just sticking around to see who he'll choose: Gabrielle or Schuyler.

_Do you know what the worst part is, Abaddon? _I thought to myself. _It's that I know you can't love me. I'm Death, I'm dark; I'm not capable of being loved, even by you. Such a shame that the Daughters of Light never chose you, but you'll just never stop chasing._

In my last moments as Mimi Force, he tried to act like he cared- like he wasn't after Gabrielle or even Schuyler. His last words to me: they're just sick. How dare he try to have me one last time when he's the one that let me go! And then he had to come and pretend that he wanted me back just so he could play with me again. Sick son of a bitch. I hate him!

I could feel a migraine coming as I thought about my soul mate. All these headaches… I swallowed two of my pills before popping the small pill container in my pocket. I know- it's sad that the Angel of Death has to rely on pills to stop headaches. Medicine is such a material, human thing, but I need it. I have the worst kind of migraines, and the only way to stop them is pills, pills, and more pills.

I threw down my skateboard and pushed off from the cement with my back foot. Rolling away, I looked out the corner of my eye to see him approaching her slowly, awe in his eyes. Before I can see her reaction, I look away. I shouldn't be torturing myself like this. Will I always love him? Yeah, most likely. Should I try not to? Most definitely. Because the moment I fall out of love with him is the moment I can be free. And believe me, I've tried. I'm blocking him out right now. He doesn't know who I am, and he can't feel the bond at all.

I've even been trying to get rid of it permanently. Before, I've respected and cherished our bond, thanking God every night for establishing it. I leaned on it excessively to keep myself connected to Abaddon whenever he went astray. Now, I want it gone. I shouldn't have to suffer because of his choices. And if the bond isn't there, I don't have to be involved with him any longer. So, I have been researching with great effort to find a way to break the bond, without risking our souls of course. I have been to the Repository so many times, it's amazing. The Repository is an old, abandoned, supposedly "unsafe" house that is closed to the public. To the outside world, it's an ugly, useless house beyond repair. To us, it's the center of our Coven, where everything important is held. The books that tell out history, the diaries we have written throughout our cycles, and computers that hold information people have taken the time to type out of books. I gather a stack and look through until my eyes are pleading to let them rest, until they're watering from staring at the computer screen so long, or when they close by themselves and I doze off for a while.

I am going today after school to try again.

I won't feel another ounce of pain for Abaddon. He doesn't deserve to have someone crying over him. I have been cut, slashed, whipped, and stabbed by his betrayals. I remember my tears, but I also remember my foolish pleading for him to return to me. I was hurt over him, but I couldn't go on without him. What a cheap, terrible existence.

Let Schuyler have him. Let Gabrielle fondle him. He earned it.

While I went by, I caught Kingsley Martin tossing a rock under my wheel. The board jerked and I went flying. Since I was prepared, I landed solidly on my feet before turning to glare at him. In this high school, he is the only one who knows of my true identity. Neither Schuyler nor any other Blue Blood, even if they were Mimi Force's friend, have knowledge of me. I always sit quietly in the corner at the Committee meetings. Kingsley stuck out his tongue before laughing. You know, for a thousands-year old vampire, he is quite playful and immature. I scooped up my board, hopped on, and rolled away as I smiled inwardly at Kingsley's teasing.

And like I did every day, I ate my lunch alone under a tree. I looked at the rough bark- so tough, firm, and protective of what's on the inside. I had learned to be like that after my parents abandoned me. You know, they had to assign someone to me. Of course, most of them felt bad for me after Jack broke the bond, but they didn't want to deal with having me as a child. Charles and Trinity definately weren't going through it again. Michael's not even here so Gabrielle's wasting her time. Anyways, after the horrible tragedy that left me with foster parents until I became emancipated, I vowed to never let in anybody, never show anyone what I am on the inside. Because I know that what's on the inside is bleeding heavily, is scarred on every surface, and is never going to make it through life unhurt. With closed eyes, I force myself to be even more neutral. When someone looks at me, do they see anything? No, just a shell. With pale skin, black hair, and studs running up my ears, I look like a typical loner, but one with no soul.

And when I open my eyes, I feel as if I truly don't have one.

_Who am I? _Azrael.

_Who am I? _Death.

_Who am I? _Soulless.

_Who am I? _Invisible.

Sneak Peak of Chapter 5

I couldn't understand what it was. This feeling I was having: a pull, an obvious magnetic force drawing me to this girl with the sketch pad. Still, this much I knew, it wasn't Azrael. There wasn't the fire I usually felt. Something was missing, but there was another thing in its place. Desire. Pure, raw desire. I wanted her- for reasons I didn't know. I've never met this girl before; I've never even seen her before, but I craved her anyway. Why? This wasn't Azrael; I shouldn't want anybody but Azrael. I could walk away right now -I should walk away right now- but I don't. I have to meet her. I don't care what it takes- I just have to know her.

She looks up as I come closer, only a foot away now. Her eyes... a lovely blue, just like...

Suddenly, it hits me. "Schuyler...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh, big shocker there. Seriously though, is anyone surprised? Anybody? Well, you let me know. Don't worry, it won't hurt my feelings if it was that obvious about Schuyler and "the boy in black". Thanks for reading and please review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 4

**Okay, I think this is my shortest chapter so far. I'm sorry, I'm trying to make longer ones, but it kinda fails. Well, I hope you like it anyway. Back into the past we go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**THIS IS NOT A SEX SCENE!**

A drop fell from her hair, another from her fingertip, and I saw how the rain did not deflect her beauty. It would make this all the more fun. As she stood in the doorway, she smiled mischievously. I took her hand and slowly brought it to my lips. She stepped in and closed the door with her foot, locking her arms around my neck. I bent down and devoured her lips passionately.

I gently put her back against the wall, my hand moving slowly up her hips to her waist. Finally, my hand meets her breast and I cup it as she moans into my mouth.

She pulled away, her nose brushing mine, and whispered, "What do you want, Valerius? Me or her?"

I knew she was playing with me, withholding till I gave her the answer she wanted. Giving in immediately, I replied, "You." Then, I claimed her again, pulling her soaked dress above her head. As my hands explored her body, she pushed me to the opposite wall, causing me to fall in the chair.

As she walked toward me, she said, "Do you really want me, Valerius?"

She pulled off her undershirt, leaving only the corset on her torso. I nodded, mesmerized. She reached behind her and pulled the end of her corset strings. As they unwound, the corset began to loosen at the top, revealing more of her breasts.

"Do you want me, Valerius?"

"Of course."

"More than her?"

"Yes." I had started to get impatient, and she knew this. But she kept pushing me. She stepped closer, and fingered my shirt. I obediently pulled it over my head. She slowly slid down onto my lap, her legs on both my hips. With her hands running up my chest and her mouth nibbling my neck, I sighed in bliss. Looking up to the roof as her hand traveled lower, I saw the open window. Rain was pouring in, but worse was the figure sitting on the sill.

"Having fun, you two?"

Azrael smirked, but I could almost feel her pain. It didn't matter to me, though. As Gabrielle finally noticed and hurriedly climbed off my lap, I stood and said, "Why are you here, Agrippina?"

"I am just claiming what is mine." She hopped down from the window, water soaking her body. Her plain brown dress is drab compared to Gabrielle's vibrant pink one, and water runs down her face, legs, arms, and hair.

"Leave, Agrippina," I said.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll destroy you." I threatened, forgetting Gabrielle's presence entirely.

"Will you really? Have you done so in the past thousand years?"

I growled. "I spared you."

"And you won't now? In fact, how do you know I hadn't spared _you_ every now and then?"

I recall a time in our fighting when she had me pinned to the ground. A black vapor had filled my mind and pain was everywhere. I remember screaming in pure agony until I felt her weight above me disappear, taking the pain and vapor with her. She had hissed, "Don't underestimate me, Abaddon," before walking away.

With my hands clenched in fists, I was fighting the urge to attack her here and now. I said, "Don't push me, Azrael."

"What do you see in her?" She stepped up to Gabrielle, observing. Her small, stout stature compared to Gabrielle's graceful height would almost be laughable if her eyes weren't piercing with anger, threats, and contempt. "Are you so special, Gabrielle? Are you that much better than me?"

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed. "Watch your words, Agrippina. I am the Uncorrupted. You, especially, are-"

"Me? Is it because I'm death? Is that it? Is it because I can never be good since I take lives every day? Is it because I'm dark and ugly? Very well."

Agrippina walked to the mirror and stared at her reflection. She whispered, "I know I'm not pretty. I know that you are more beautiful than any other person alive. But beauty is not that important. I am dark, and I don't deny it." She turned around, her voice returning to its usual firmness. "Go home. Michael is waiting for you."

Gabrielle put on the rest of her clothes and hurried out the door.

"You are heartless, Agrippina."

"If that were so, I wouldn't have just saved her."

Confusion filled my features before she finished. "From you."

That was when I lunged forward and landed the first punch. Hate is black in my heart, and I will unleash it on the only one who can survive it: Azrael.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What ya think? Click that button down there and you can tell me. You know I love reviews! So do you think these past glimpses thing is a good idea? Let me know!<strong>


	7. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

><p><em>"In another life... we'd keep all our promises; be us against the world..."<em>

_ - Katy Perry "The One that Got Away"_

Chapter 5

"J-jack? What the hell are you doing here?" She demands as her friends turn to look at me. Before I could answer, the photographer said, "Why did you call her Schuyler?"

Red Bloods. She's hanging out with Red Bloods. Well, isn't that… intriguing. And before I could reply to this question, Schuyler answered for me. "I told him that my name was Schuyler after meeting him at a party."

Her friends narrowed their eyes. "Since when do you go to parties?" the photographer inquired. The girl with play-dough in her hands looked suspicious of me, a random boy that is suddenly coming up to their best friend. I suppose it's a bit strange.

"Since now," Schuyler said frustration present in her features. "Can you just give me a minute?"

They slowly stood up and walked away, their tall forms looming over most of the other students'. I saw the photographer glance back, distrust evident in her narrowed eyes.

Schuyler looked to me. "What are you doing here, Jack?"

I could feel desires beginning to boil, taking me back to all the times we spent: slipping books under her door, kissing in secrecy, meeting at the hotel. She was beautiful, but had not a single vain bone in her body. She was determined and independent, but was not afraid to ask for help. And for a while, I was convinced that I loved this inexperienced, gentle, kind girl. She was everything I had hoped for, everything I wanted. I tried to make myself love her so I could convince myself I was like her, denying my nature, rejecting Mimi. Was Schuyler worth it?

A voice whispered the answer as I stare into her eyes. The tiny _yes_ begins to make sense as I think back to how I watched Oliver kissing her on the street; it had been so much easier to tell myself I didn't love her when she was making out with him…

No! No. Azrael is the only one for me.

"I transferred here. It's my first day."

"_Why?"_ Did she not want me here that badly?

"We were told that the Conclave hoped for us to join them. Daniela and I are safer here with the rest of the Coven. We need to prepare anyways for Leviathan's return."

"Daniela?"

"Gabrielle." Schuyler flinched at the sound of her mother's name, looking away.

"She's not here, you know. Mimi- she's not here. So you're wasting your time," she says coldly.

I smirked, barely hearing anything but the last part. Leaning in the slightest bit closer, I whisper, "Maybe I'm not."

I pulled back and walked away, feeling Jack Force entering my bones. Maybe I should let him have a little fun. Azrael could be in Malibu right now rubbing sun block on her skin, completely aware of the boys gaping. That's how Mimi was: vain.

* * *

><p>The next day, I walked into the gym to see five other people: Daniela, Schuyler (I didn't even ask her actual name!), Kingsley Martin who informed me of this Junior Committee meeting, this dude with blonde dreadlocks, and- the boy in black? It's kind of sad that I can only refer to him by that, but I got used to it. I am proud to say that I saw Schuyler in Algebra 2 and the boy in black in History sitting in the back corner. Dreadlocks and he were bent over their phones while Daniela kept peering at Schuyler who was standing awkwardly beside Kingsley. They were all sprawled over the middle bleachers.<p>

"Is this it?" I asked, looking at my four fellow Committee members. Dreadlocks looked up from his phone, showing his blue-green eyes that reminded me of the ocean. His raised eyebrows read: _What do you think? _He returned his gaze to his texting.

"So why are we here, Kingsley?" Daniela asked. He shrugged.

"Lawrence only told me to gather you guys up for a meeting." A buzz sounded and Kingsley pulled out his phone, his face dropping in embarrassment. He read aloud, "_Meeting is moved to tomorrow at 4. I'm sorry. -Lawrence._ Well, that came a bit late."

Dreadlocks snorted, his thumbs moving quickly over his keypad. He slid his phone shut and said, "Well, before we split, I would like to say that I know none of you. So…"

"Daniela Jewels," Danielle started the circle. "Gabrielle the Uncorrupted. You aren't by any chance…"

"Michael? No, sorry." He was trying to keep in his laughter. "I'm Jude. Well, Angel of Seas."

Disappointment showed on her face, and Kingsley went next. "Kingsley Martin. Venator, and yes, Silver Blood."

"Mina O'daire," Schuyler said. "Daughter of the Uncorrupted, half-blood."

I introduced myself with my eyes on Schuy-Mina. "Adrian Lancer, Angel of Destruction."

Finally, the boy in black, but I was shocked out of my pants. The sunglasses came off, revealing the emerald green eyes, and a voice, not belonging to a male at all said:

"Diana Miles, Angel of Death."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. That is the only way I know if you like it. Recently, I have gotten 1 review which kind of makes the message clear: I am somehow screwing up. Please tell me how to fix it.<strong>


	8. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews on chapter 5! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten. Please keep em coming. Now, we shall dive into the past.**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh her eyes, her eyes<br>Make the stars look like they're not shining  
>Her hair, her hair<br>Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_  
><em>And I tell her every day<em>

_Yeah I know, I know_  
><em>When I compliment her<em>  
><em>She wont believe me<em>  
><em>And its so, its so<em>  
><em>Sad to think she don't see what I see..."<em>

_- Bruno Mars "Just the Way You Are"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The cloth gently touched my wounds as she whispered, "You should really learn to hold your temper. Getting into fights isn't going to help you."

I know she makes a point, but I just couldn't help it. He deserved it, after all. Should I just stand by and let him pick on that poor boy in the market? He was only trying to buy sugar for his mother. So I put up my fists. If there's one thing I am not afraid of, it's getting into a fight. I don't like violence, but I will not stand for injustice, leaving me with bruises, cuts, and injuries almost every week.

My mother, who couldn't handle a child right now, sent me to live with my uncle for a while. She was determined that if she couldn't knock some sense into me, then he could. So far, I have barely even seen him. His servant, Ennaline, became not only my friend, but I discovered that she is my soul mate as well. Small world.

She cleaned out the last cut, put some ointment on my cheek, and finished bandaging my arm. She bent to wash my feet, but I pulled them away.

"Please don't. You should never have to wash my feet. If you allow me to, I will wash yours."

She flushed and whispered, "I could never."

I allowed her to remove my boots, and put my feet in the dish of water. As she rubbed soap over my feet, I talked to her about how much I wanted to be with her, how I have grown to love her as much as I have before. The only problem? In my hometown, I have been in a relationship with Gabrielle. I haven't shared that news with Ennaline quite yet. But I bet she suspects it anyway.

"Remove your scarf?" I asked, speaking of the black scarf that's wrapped around her head, hiding her hair. She never took it off.

"You know the master won't allow it." She said as the small brush tickled my skin.

I smiled. "My uncle is not here. Please, Ennaline, remove your scarf."

Consciously and slowly, her hands moved up to her head, where she picked at the knot on her forehead. It came undone, and she unwound her scarf. Beautiful red waves fell out from the pile on her head.

"You're lovely, Enna," I said using her nickname. "I don't want you to ever think that you're not."

She looked up from her work. "Thank you, but beauty does not matter. It's a useless thing for me."

My aunt Talania burst into the room. "Ennaline! I need you to-" She stopped when she saw us, especially Enna's dormant hands and her loose hair.

"What are you doing, Ennaline? Tie your hair up this instant. And leave our guest alone. Go clean the floors! They're filthy!"

Enna hurried out of the room to avoid another beating as she wrapped her hair in the black scarf.

_I'm sorry_, she whispered across my mind. Talania left the room after narrowing her eyes disapprovingly at me. I dried my feet, dumped out the water from the dish, and walked to the parlor. Standing behind the doorway, I watched Enna labor, the rag in her hands moving back and forth quickly as she put her anger into her work. She dunked it in the soapy water before she went back to scrubbing vigorously. I could almost feel my aunt and uncle's presences in the other room, and I made my decision. I strode determinedly and approached them where they were sitting on two chairs.

"I want to buy Ennaline from you."

My uncle rose his eyebrows before bursting into laughter. "My boy, what could a young man like yourself want with a dirty servant? Besides, she is not for sale."

"I will pay you whatever you want. Let me have her."

Aunt Talania answered, "And what then? We go and buy another? Ennaline is a hard worker and we will not give her up."

I grit my teeth. "Please, take all my money. I want to buy her."

I heard a gasp and I turned my head to see Enna standing in the doorway, the raggedy cloth clutched in her white-knuckled hand. She looked like she were about to cry as she whispered, "You think you can just buy me?" Raising her voice, she shouted, "Is that what you think of me? I'm just some prize to be won?"

She threw down the rag and hissed, "I am nobody's prize." Stomping from the scene, she allowed one last glare at the three of us. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair frustratingly. I never meant to hurt her; I just wanted to free her.

Aunt Talania shook her head. "She is too fiery, John. Go calm her."

"No!" I cried, envisioning the strip of leather slapping her back. My uncle pushed right past me, though, and I turned to leave until my aunt said, "You stay here. What do you want with Ennaline?"

"To buy her."

"Why?" My aunt demanded, her voice ringing in the room.

I clenched my teeth before bursting out, "Because I love her!"

This news hit my aunt hard, and she gaped at me. "You love her…? A dirty servant? You bring shame upon your father's name."

"I don't care! I'm-"

I was cut off my the sound of the leather slapping skin. I ran out the door despite my aunt and snatched the leather strip from my uncle, pushing him aside. Enna lie on the floor. Her back had slashing marks all over, blood streaming down her skin. I scooped her up, not caring about her bare upper half where my uncle must have torn off her blouse. Hurrying to a room and closing the door, I lay her on the bed, her stomach facing downwards. As I wipe away the blood, she whispers, "It wasn't so terrible. It hurt more to know that you think I am something you can buy with money. You may win my body with your money, but you will never win my heart."

I answered, "I want every part of you. Your heart and your body. I want you to be free, Enna."

She smiled softly. "And free I shall be. Take me away from here. Where we can be together and bond."

I seized the moment to untie her scarf and ran my fingers through her hair. As my hand touched the soft, red locks, I locked this moment in my mind. This moment where nothing could hurt us, nothing could separate us, and nobody could tear me away from her. A perfect image, something that didn't need to be fixed or edited. It doesn't need to be changed, just like Enna.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh her eyes, her eyes<br>Make the stars look like they're not shining  
>Her hair, her hair<br>Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_  
><em>And I tell her every day<em>

_Yeah I know, I know_  
><em>When I compliment her<em>  
><em>She wont believe me<em>  
><em>And its so, its so<em>  
><em>Sad to think she don't see what I see..."<em>

_- Bruno Mars "Just the Way You Are"_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that everyone liked it. Thank you for reading. Please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 7

**Read and, if you can, review!**

Chapter 7

"Hello, Jack," I said, refusing to let myself feel any emotion for this young man who I once called my love. My voice is dull and void, not expressing a single feeling. "Or shall I say Adrian?"

He gulped, unable to speak. Mina, Jude, and Daniela were obviously surprised, too. Even Mina and Jude, already being in the same school, didn't know about me. And Jack didn't feel the bond. He looked at me, but he didn't see me. In some ways, I am happy, but also disappointed because he should have been able to know who I was without the bond. That's how humans do it, right?

"You? But- but how? I should've-" The idiot stuttered.

I cut him off, "But you didn't feel it. And you're to blame." Actually, that was me tinkering with the connection, but let me have my moment.

Adrian looks away, not able to meet my eyes. Coward. Weakling.

Daniela says awkwardly, "Well, I guess our meeting's canceled so…"

Jude asks impatiently, "Can we leave now?"

"Yep. Let's go." Kingsley replied, climbing down from the fourth row of bleachers. Surprisingly, the earth plane hasn't changed much from our last cycle. Sure, there's better technology that's better for the environment and more people. Schools are better, but things aren't really all that different. There's these dumb bleachers, there's sidewalks, there's books, despite all the things that are done on computers these days.

Mina walked to the door and took the handle, but the door wouldn't open. We're locked in. Jude pushed her aside as though he were some expert. "Let's see… This is the new kind that only opens for a card."

Kingsley ran a hand through his hair. "I was sure the door was propped open when we got in here. Wasn't it?"

Actually, it was. Someone closed it on us intentionally; someone doesn't want us to get out. Daniela and Adrian tried the other two doors, but those had the sensor locks too. And no windows. Crap. Something hit my nose, and I sniffed the air. Is that smoke…? Holy shit.

"Guys, there's a fire. And we're locked in," Daniela said before I could, smelling the smoke as well.

My breathing was getting faster as I reached for my pills to soothe my already pounding head. Mina rattled a door, muttering, "No, no, no, no. Not happening."

"Calm down," Jude said, putting his hands up. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Okay?" Adrian said. "We are _locked_ in a gym and there is a _fire_. How is this okay?"

Daniela said, "Jude's right, Adrian. We need to calm down and think of a plan. Try punching the sensor."

Mina punched the sensor, but it only ended up hurting her hand. I finally thought of something. The supply closet.

Jude could unlock this one with his different little tools (I don't want to think about the places he could break into that haven't updated their locks) and I scramble over balls, jump ropes, and a volleyball net. Climbing on top of some boxes, I untwisted the screws of the vent and threw off the cover, looking down the airshaft. I coughed from the smoke. The others were waiting outside the door.

"I don't think I can fit in that," Jude said, and Kingsley and Adrian agreed.

I guess I should go alone and then run and unlock the door. Mina handed me her bandana and I climbed in, tying the powder blue bandana over my nose and mouth. Clouds of smoke were drifting throughout the entire shaft, and my eyes were burning. Despite the bandana, I could barely breathe. What if the others died from inhalation before I even got there?

All these turns were confusing me, and it was as if the smoke has clouded my brain. Left, right, left, left. How could I have missed a vent by now? Finally, I saw one and pushed it open. Holy shit twice. The entire hallway was on fire. It was as if someone had put gasoline all over the floor and lit it. I slid out the vent and onto the set of lockers. (Yes, we still have those too. Not like a Utopian paradise, huh?) Like an animal, I hopped over each set of lockers, heading towards the gymnasium. Next to it was a coach's office. I had tied the bandana around my nose and mouth, but I could feel smoke clogging my lungs. Finally, I saw a sign for the gym, but I had to get down from the lockers to turn the corner. My feet burn and flames bit at my clothes as I tore through the hallway, trying to force back the pain. With a pin, I unlocked the door of the office that the flames have not yet consumed and snatched the gym key from the drawer. I swiped the card in front of the sensor and threw myself on the door, collapsing in. Jude caught the door while Kingsley patted out the fire on my clothes. I could hear coughs sounding as smoke fill sets of lungs. I slowly lift myself up to my knees, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. Adrian's, I immediately know. I jerk away; he is not the good guy, I cannot let him fool me into believing it. I stand up on my own, independence something I've learned to attain.

"Holy crap," Daniela said, facing the door.

"No shit," Kingsley added.

We all took a deep breath and took off into the flames, fire burning our bodies, tearing our flesh. Mina screamed and I pulled her along, not blaming her for crying out. We headed towards the exit door, the green sign showing above the flames. We burst through and collapsed on the dirt outside the gym building. I couldn't speak for the pain was so overwhelming. While I wanted to call the fire department, I was so tired, in so much agony. And it would be so much easier to let go…

We crawled, me dragging Mina who had given up fighting, trying to keep the exhaustion and pain from overtaking us. After we were safely away from the burning building, I slumped against a tree, my tree, and closed my eyes. The bark on my back was hard and solid, the only thing keeping me from giving in here and now. It reminded me of the days I spent sitting at the foot of this tree, lounging in it like Mimi Force did, running my fingers over the bark when I needed comfort. Now, my tree is just a single thing in Diana Miles' life. A component that contributes to my short life, but I wonder if maybe I had just the right amount of time. Maybe this was the amount of time I was supposed to have. Maybe seeing Adrian again was my last gift, and now it was time for me to go.

If I die now, then it means I had 15 years as Diana Miles, one less year than Mimi Force had. If I die now, then it means I never did anything worthwhile in my life unless Mina survives. I look down at the unconscious girl whose head sits in my lap- the girl that I've hated since she stole away the person I loved most. Still, she didn't deserve to die, and the only thing I can hope for is that I saved her from death. That would be the one thing I did that might be worth remembering.

_Or I'm not going to die, I'm overreacting dramatically, and there is no reason to panic because I am perfectly fine. Let's pretend that's true…_

I let go of consciousness, maybe of life itself, sirens sounding in the distance.

* * *

><p>Lawrence saw the smoke rising from his office in the skyscraper. He was just putting away some papers when he heard the sirens and looked up through the window, seeing the smoke swirling up into the air. It was coming from… the high school.<p>

"No," he whispers to himself. _No._

He hurried from his office and down to his car. Hopping in, he growled in anger. Those Silver Bloods would pay, he knew. Because if they destroyed the Chosen Ones, there is a good chance that all Blue Bloods are doomed. Those six kids are the only ones that can save them.

_Almighty, please spare them. _Lawrence prayed as he drove dangerously fast through the streets.

* * *

><p><em>"If I die young, bury me in satin<em>  
><em>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river, at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had, just enough time..."<em>

_- The Band Perry "If I Die Young"_


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**If any of you remember the Ancient Greece flashback from "It's You and Me Against the World", then this is the cycle before that, also in Greece, but on the island of Crete.**

The cloak flew out behind me like a flag in the wind. My paces were stretching, my strides long. I could hear the rustling of leaves as she planted her feet and vented her anger. I came into the clearing she was standing in, knives flying through the air and hitting the tree twelve feet in front of her. She pulled another one out of her belt and threw it perfectly in the center of the tree. She collected the knives, tucked them into her belt, and started again.

"It's because I'm a woman, isn't it? I know, I'm supposed to bring supplies and nurse the wounded or stay here! But that isn't who I am! I'm a warrior, Erasmos!" She flung another knife. "These humans just won't give me a chance. You think I can do it, don't you?"

For the last four days, Korinna has been begging the military officials to let her come on the conquest to Athens. Our princess is marrying the eldest prince of Corinth to settle our history of fights. This should bring peace, except our king is concerned the king of Corinth will go back on their agreement. So we need an army. As well, there have been killings in the mountains near Corinth, and their king hoped we could help in the hunt of what they think is an animal. However, the officials refused by saying: "Women are supposed to cook and clean. You are no different." Every Blue Blood knew Korinna was a good warrior, but the humans knew no better.

"Of course. Now calm down."

She whipped to face me. "Calm down?" She shouted. "Calm down? There may be danger in Corinth, or even Silver Bloods! How am I supposed to fight if I'm stuck washing pots and filling water jugs?"

I walked to her and put my hands firmly on her arms. I said, "You can be whoever you want to be, Korinna. Besides, how can you be a woman if you're not? Just walk like a man, talk like a man."

She smiled, happy that at least I am on her side, and rolled her eyes. "What about _looking _like a man?"

"I can help. Just wear some of my tunics, rub some dirt on your face and put your hair into a club. It's not very popular, but I am begging you not to cut it off."

She looked at her breasts. "And what about _these_?"

I shrugged, and said, "The tunics will be loose on you and try to… wrap them up, I guess."

Korinna and I spent the next morning perfecting her disguise: twisting her hair into a club, wrapping her breasts in a long strip of cloth, and her behavior. The next day, we went to the military training area and volunteered. Not seeing past Korinna's disguise, they approved and assigned us to spear-throwing on the training grounds. We aimed at trees, and moved on to sword-fighting. When it was Korinna's turn, my heart almost stopped beating. Her opponent was two feet taller than her, at least, and more muscular. I may have seen him before. At his first wild swing she dodged, and she continued to block and dodge for the next five minutes until her sword knocked his out of his hand. She jumped almost horizontally with her feet slamming into his chest, drilling him onto the ground. With her sword pointed at his chin, she glared and stepped off, blending into the outskirts of the circle.

I saw the boy getting up and dusting himself off. A look of amazement crossed his face before he left the fighting area. I started to go after him, but realized that he was following Korinna to the running track circling the entire grounds. Learning from the master- smart move.

"You were amazing," he told her as she jogged around the track, him trying to stay in pace with her short strides. "Where did you learn that?"

"My father taught me," she said in her deepest, gruffest voice. Of course, that was a lie. She and Erasmos had taught themselves and each other. Korinna barely knew her mother, much less her father.

"Wow. Do you think you could show me how to do it?"

She looked him up and down as they ran. His shaggy blond hair, his grey eyes, his big build, and his huge muscles. She shook her head with a smile. Returning to her male voice, she answered, "You're too big. You want to push them down, not crush them. And the sword thing's simple. Have you had much experience in fighting?"

"No, not really. I'm not really welcome at home, so I figured I might as well come here."

Korinna nodded. "Excited for the hunt?"

"I suppose so. What do you think it is? A boar?"

She wasn't sure. It could be Silver Bloods, for all she knew. She replied, "Perhaps."

Moments of silence passed before he said, "Your name?"

She hesitated before saying, "Apatheus. And you?"

"Ikarros."

Then they stopped talking to conserve their breath and ran side by side while I watched from the sidelines, already feeling a little jealous, eavesdropping on most of their conversation. Still, the worry is worse. Korinna is smaller than these men, the warriors in Corinth are strong, and the boar could kill her…

I vow not to let her get hurt.

As I wrestled my opponent to the ground, I looked up at the two "boys" moving on to archery, Korinna's favorite. I got punched in the face and heard the commander bark, "Pay attention!" I took over the match, and raced to the archery section.

I pushed into whatever conversation they were having. "Apatheus, hello. Who are you?"

"Ikarros. Your friend here just beat my hide at the sword-fighting."

"I saw. I think everyone did."

A blush came to his cheeks, and I felt Korinna pinch my hand.

"Well, it wasn't so bad," I go on. "Apatheus is a pretty good swordsman."

"I'll say so," he said, his admiration for her shining like a glow. I wondered whether he would still see her the same way if he knew she was a woman. "And you are…"

"Erasmos."

"It's nice to meet both of you. Shall we?" He picked up three bows and handed them out along with a pack of arrows. After a while, he asked, "Wrestling?"

Our eyes widened; wrestling meant taking off our clothes, and that meant…

"No, thanks. Not yet," she answered as she strung another bow. Ikarros left, and she continued, her voice returned to normal, "You should go wrestle, though, Erasmos. You need some work on it."

"I just-"

"Please. I need to think for a few minutes."

I obeyed her wishes and left her to her archery. She stared straight ahead, almost making a perfect shot every time, but her eyes were barely even seeing the arrows.

I marched beside Korinna onto the ship. Ikarros was two rows behind us, and I could feel him starting to admire her, even as a boy. I don't want him thinking like that; I don't want anybody thinking like that.

With the sun setting, we were led to our sleeping quarters where two older boys shared a room with us. From the corner, one (who had introduced himself as Herus) peeled a piece of wood with his knife. The other (I believe his name is Capilios) had been looking us over for the past five minutes.

"Rather short, aren't you?" He said, gazing down at Korinna. She glared, and he laughed along with Herus. He went on, "Don't give me that face, Apatheus. You know I am just jesting with you. How old are you?"

"Fourteen. I will be fifteen soon," she answered truthfully.

Capilios smiled wryly. "Well, I don't know then. You may be stuck like this."

They laughed again while she grits her teeth. Perhaps I should defend her, but Korinna can handle herself. I sat and stared at my hands.

_Erasmos, you are headed on another adventure._

**This "glimpse of the past" will be continued. Every other chapter!**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I awoke in an ambulance, an oxygen mask over my face. I blinked, my eyes still half shut. I was so tired. It doesn't hurt so much anymore, though. I could see a man leaning over me, talking to me. I could barely understand a few words.

"Can you speak? What… doing? Why were…"

I stared blankly as I tried to collect my thoughts. _Where's Mina? Where's Daniela? What about Diana? They have to be okay! I'll never forgive myself if any one of them got hurt!_

"Where is she?" I croaked, not knowing which of the three girls I was speaking of. "You have to tell me where she is."

"He's talking!" The man said to the other people in the ambulance. The light above me was shining way too brightly after he moved his head.

"Where is she?" I repeated.

The man said, "We'll be there soon." Like that helps.

I was dazed, but I could still comprehend the situation. I think I'm okay. What if the others didn't fare so well? Even worse, what if they're dead? What if I finally found my soul mate just to lose her again?

I closed my eyes once more, and when I opened them, I was in the hospital. This, like many other things, hasn't changed since the time of Jack Force. There's still the white color, the white beds, the white curtains for those who didn't get their own room. I stared at the white ceiling, trying to get my bearings. I hear shuffling as doctors tend to other patients. When I turn my head, I see my parents and little sister. They're smiling at me, relieved.

My little sister, Brenda, said almost excitedly, "I can't believe you were in a fire! It's like the person in my book!"

My parents scold her, but she's right. I feel like I am living in a book. None of this stuff happens to normal people. No one mistakes their soul mate for a boy, or gets trapped in a building on fire, or ends up in the same school as all these people from his past.

Around me, voices drift through the room. I recognize Daniela's parents who are cooing gently at her. I hear a mother-like voice say Mina's name, and someone talking to Kingsley.

"Let him sleep," I hear a man, probably the doctor, say. I close my eyes, approving of the suggestion, and fade away.

* * *

><p>When I awake, there is no one in the room- no nurses, no doctors, no parents, or families. Silence is throughout the room, and I detect the breathing of the other patients easily. I notice that, with that good sleep, I feel fine. Some bruises and burns, but nothing much worse. Slowly, I rise from the bed and walk to the left around the curtain. Daniela lies peacefully, but there is a content smile on her face as if she is having a wonderful dream. In the next curtained box, I see Kingsley's minor burns as a bead of sweat drips down his face. I move on and pause at Mina's bed, where she stares at the ceiling blankly. I spot get-well cards on the nightstand beside her bed.<p>

"Why did this happen to us, Adrian? What did we do wrong?" She whispers, her throat dry.

I shake my head. "Nothing, Mina. We did nothing wrong."

She looks away to gaze at the white curtain separating her bed from Kingsley's, her face drained of any animation. I continue to where Jude sleeps, his blond dreadlocks disheveled over the pillow. Earlier, I heard no one say his name, like he had no visitors. Finally, I reach Diana, where she lies still as stone next to the window. Of all of them, her burns and blemishes are the worst. But even now, I can see her beauty. Pale skin as if she has never been in the sun, long eyelashes that lightly brush the skin below her eyes, and wavy black hair that trails from the pillow to where it hangs off the side of the bed in a braid. Light from the window illuminates her pale skin, and I feel an urge to touch her cheek. I start to move closer.

"Get away from her, Adrian."

I hear a solid voice behind me and turn quickly to see Lawrence (used the same name as the last cycle) standing in the doorway. He repeated, "Get away from her. This is the wrong time to start messing with her heart; greater things are at stake."

What could be more important than Diana? What could matter more? I said, "Like what?"

"I will tell you very soon. All of you. I didn't think it would happen so soon, but I don't have a choice. As soon as they wake."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Daniela asked, even more confused than the first time. We sat around Diana's bed, who the doctor said should not get up, in chairs and wheelchairs.<p>

Lawrence sighed and began to explain once more, opening the small, worn brown book. "About a hundred years ago, someone found a book holding a prophecy, one everyone had forgotten about. It was found in the Repository, hidden carefully. The prophecy goes like this:

_The Croatan will strike  
><em>

_They will raise their fists_

_On a beach they will rise with the sun_

_Ready to battle with their foes_

_But the fight may not be won_

_The Uncorrupted shall raise her sword_

_And let out a mighty cry_

_A half-blood will follow after_

_To stand by her side_

_Forgiven by the Almighty, and by his will_

_A Silver Blood will be their aid_

_His past is darkened, but now _

_Redemption is his to claim_

_Destruction will roll throughout the land_

_Obliterating his enemies_

_And proudly, the beast will roar _

_Thrusting his claw in the air_

_The Seas will reveal his true power_

_As the waves crash among the Croatan_

_They will drown painfully_

_Screaming out the Seas' forgotten name_

_Last of all, Death will strike_

_Her blackness will cut lives as it spreads_

_She cannot save herself from her power_

_But she can save us all instead_

_The Chosen Ones will rise together_

_Alone, they must fight_

_The fate of our kind is their hands_

_Or there will be no light_

"You six are the Chosen Ones. You are destined to save the Blue Bloods. Only you can save us. The fire at the school was no accident. The Croatan are ready to fight, and thank God you survived. I don't know how they found out about the prophecy, and it's happening sooner than I thought, but this is it. Are you all in?"

Diana sat in the bed, a pained expression on her face. She had already asked for her pills, but they were lost in our escape. She whispered, "This is stupid; it's a fake prophecy someone wrote to mess with us. It's not real…" _Yeah, Lawrence, buddy, I'm with her on that one. This has to be a joke. _

"Yes, it is," Lawrence insisted. "You must face an entire Silver Blood army, most likely led by Leviathan. You all will need to fight harder than ever before. And- it might kill you. All of you."

She stared at the sheets silently, her face lacking any emotion: fear, anger, sorrow. Nothing.

"That- that's ridiculous. We can't-," Jude started.

Lawrence interrupts, "You can. But it takes all of you. We need the Uncorrupted and her daughter, a Silver Blood, Destruct-"

Jude, though weak, managed to muster enough anger to snap, "Can you stop with the prophecy? I have three younger brothers that I need to take care of. I don't have time for this!"

"I know that you and Diana are not in the best family situations, but this is bigger than that. The fate of our kind rests in your hands, and only you can do it. I will ask once more: Are you in?"

There was a long silence, but Mina was the first to say, "I'm in. For the good of our kind."

"Me too," Daniela said. I swallowed. These two can't do this alone. I put in my agreement,"I'm in."

Diana opened her mouth, but Kingsley cut her off before she could say anything. "Don't do it, Diana. You'll be killed by your own power."

She looked at him with anger. "Why would you care?"

"'Cause I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt." I felt a small burst of jealousy until I realized he was right. Diana couldn't do this-

"I'm in," she said. Stubborn as always. Kingsley sighed, "That means I'm in too."

Jude hesitated the longest. "Well, what choice do I have? I'm in."

_This is crazy. Crazy prophecy, crazy Lawrence, crazy teenagers, crazy crazy crazy._

"Excellent. We will start training when you are physically able."

Kingsley asked, "Training?"

"Of course. You need to be able to fight an entire Silver Blood army and some other abilities need to be heightened. That's enough for now. I will see all of you in 5 days at 4 sharp. PM so you don't get confused. I'll text each of you the address." We nodded and he stood, walking out the door. No disrespect or anything, but isn't there anything else he'd like to say to us? Perhaps something like, 'Sorry you almost died in a fire'? Instead, he's scheduling a training session.

"Wow," Daniela muttered. "This is… wow."

_Tell me about it. _


	12. Chapter 10

_The cycle of Korinna and Erasmos continues. Hope you enjoy the chapter! - moon + stars_

Chapter 10

"Did you know some claim I'm the most beautiful in all of Greece?"

I smile and trail kisses down her neck. "No, I didn't. Although, I'm not very surprised."

Gabrielle, fulfilling this cycle as the lovely Corinthian princess Hara, was delighted that I had arrived. Finally, she could do more than sew and embroider and listen to her father yammer about how it was time she found her bond mate. Finally, she could have some fun. And I was certainly giving it to her.

She glanced out the window that showed the dark sky gradually becoming brighter. "The sun will rise soon. I have to get back before they notice I'm gone."

"Must you go? We're having so much fun." I start to pull her back to me, and she laughs as she wiggles away.

Turning the corner of the wall, Hara whispers, "I'll see you tonight." before running off back to her quarters.

As I lean against the wall, I think about Korinna, wondering if I'd betrayed her. I mean, I was only... Of course I did. What am I saying? Of course I did. Everything about that- every kiss, touch, and word exchanged- was a betrayal. And for what?

... For what? Why do I do this to Gabrielle and Michael and myself and _Azrael_? Why do I do it to her? She never deserved it, never asked for it, only received it like a slap in the face. I hurt her; why do I hurt her?

_Because it weakens her, being the only thing that can truly hurt her_, my inner voice tells me. _Because you take pleasure in destruction- of worlds and lands and crops and mountains... and of hearts. You desire to destroy her heart because it's in your nature, but why hurt your soulmate and not someone else's? Because she's the only one who can take it, the only one who would have the will and love and hope to carry on afterwards instead of falling to pieces. _

_The only one that would always love me, even when she hates me for hurting her._

* * *

><p>Korinna growled in frustration as her spear landed in the place the boar had been one second ago. She ran and picked it up, trying to get a good grip on it before chasing after the pig. Our hunting party races through the trees and brush, trying to solve the boar's clever tricks. As I follow straight behind the boar, I meet Korinna's eyes and I know we have the same plan; this one almost always works. She cuts off to the side, and a few seconds later she is coming straight towards me. We both leap in the air and land right on the boar, where we both sink knives into the giant pig. The rest of our hunting party run to the dead boar, where they stare in amazement at the two knives: Korinna's lodged in its throat, mine in its back.<p>

"Apatheus, how did you do that?" Herus, our arrogant shipmate, was asking Korinna as she walked away from the small crowd around the dead boar. I laugh when I hear her retort, "I'm not too short?"

As I pull our knives out the boar, I can picture him sheepishly trying to find a way to reply. He said, "I'm sorry about that. We shouldn't have picked on you."

I can feel her taking satisfaction in his embarrassment and apology, drinking it in. If anything, she enjoys embarrassing people. It shows them how wrong they are along with some shame in themselves. That's what she lives for. And it's the only way to get revenge without actually hurting them. Sometimes, I guess it's easy to forget who she is. But when I see the sudden prick of anger in her face, the sullen twitch in her lips, I know what she sees. Another death has taken a hard toll on her. Another life lost. Another life she's taken. Another life sent to either heaven or hell. It could be a harmless child, a generous woman, a loving husband. And she had to steal their life away.

I looked up to see Ikarros jogging up to her with an admiring smile. "That was great."

"I've had practice."

People slap me on the back and tell me that I have skill. I accept their compliments with smiles and thank you's, but I focus on Ikarros and Korinna becoming closer friends. I try not to let jealousy seep into my bones, but it's so... _difficult_.

It's dusk when we trod back through the gates of the palace. The sun has nearly disappeared behind the horizon, and I could not have possibly anticipated what happens next. Suddenly, we are attacked from both sides. Torches are lit, swords are drawn, yells are sounding. Through the commotion, I shout Korinna's name, not even bothering to say Apatheus, as I'm punched by our attackers. I put my concentration on trying to defeat them while glancing at the other soldiers. I spot Ikarros and Herus, but I don't see Korinna. When we begin to beat the majority of our attackers, they run into the woods, the fire of their torches disappearing into the trees' fold. I look around for Korinna. I push through three other soldiers and see her lying on the ground, nearly unconscious, as blood seeps from the long gash racing down her arm.

"No," I whisper, moving towards her, but Ikarros beats me to it. He lifts her easily into his muscular arms, and all I can think is: _It's not right. That should be me. I should be holding her right now. Why aren't I there for her?_

We hurry to the palace, wounded soldiers clutching their injuries and cuts. The king looks truly surprised that we were attacked; it hadn't been his doing. Must have been outsiders, enemies of us or the Corinth royalty who had mistaken us for Corinthian guards. Supplied with bandages and tubs to clean off the blood, I am put in a different room than Korinna. When I try to go find her, someone stops me, saying that they need to check me for injuries first. As I try to pass him, I hear an uproar from a couple rooms down. Korinna.

Pushing past him, I barge out the door and to another room, following the shouts. As I burst into the room, I realize the cause of the commotion. No one is hurt. Her secret has been revealed, and now these soldiers know that she has been feigning Apatheus. He doesn't exist. A woman had outhunted, outfought, and outdone all of them. And she is no other than Korinna Baros, that outspoken, courageous, independent woman who has a dangerous reputation in Knossos, Crete.

Korinna is locked by her arms on both sides by strong, muscular men. Someone had ripped open the front of her tunic, revealing her wrapped breasts. I run forward, trying to spare her any more degrading loss of dignity as she is exposed in front of all these men.

"Get away from her!" I shout, tackling one of them to the ground. He no longer holds her wrist, but even more crowd, holding me back. I fight against them, trying to reach her. _Useless_, I think to myself. _Why are you so helpless, Erasmos?_

Our commander steps over to her, pulling off her helmet. Long hair flows down her back, undone from its club. Now that they know she is a girl, they don't see how they could've missed it before, with her longer than average hair, smaller bone structure, and maturity. Bending down to stare at her face-to-face, he says, "You have committed a crime worthy of death. What is your true name?"

"Korinna Baros."

He sneers. "Why did you try to deceive us?"

"I want to fight."

He smirks at her. "You think women are as fast as men? As strong? You're a fool if you believe so. Women are weak and belong in the house."

If anything pushes Korinna's buttons, it's when a man undermines a female. She believes in equality, no matter what gender. She spats, "We're weak? I don't know if you're stupid, but did you not see me take down a man twice my size? Did you not see me kill that boar?"

He couldn't deny this so he ignored it. "Do you admit that you have shamed your family's name, broken a law, and defied countless authorities?" When she doesn't say anything, he says, "Do you surrender?"

At that, Korinna hisses, "I never surrender."

Then, with a powerful thrust of her body, she jerks away from the men and runs out of the room. With more effort, I break away from my own holders and chase after her. The commander cries to the guards to stop us, but it's too late. We have raced through the doors, out of the gates, and into the woods. Once far from the palace, we lean against trees to rest, and I see Korinna's eyes start to fill with tears. I walk to her to embrace her, but she evades my attempt to comfort her.

"I blew it," she says.

I shake my head. "Not a single woman I know would have the courage to do what you did and make it this far. Besides, you haven't lost everything; you have me and you always will."

She smiles softly. "Why must you say the most predictable things just to get me to smile? They sound like the tales my father once told me."

I begin to close in at another attempt at an embrace, but a sound interrupts. We hear a rustling of leaves and quickly get back-to-back. My eyes graze over the surrounding trees as I reach for the knife in my belt. As soon as the shadow appears, I prepare to throw the knife.

_Thank you for reading! Please review! I appreciate any comments, compliments, or feedback! - moon + stars_


	13. Chapter 11

"_I've learned to live half a life_

_Now you want me one more time…"_

_- Christina Perri "Jar of Hearts"_

Chapter 11

_Why?_

That was the one word I've been asking myself as I sit in the hospital watching that white ceiling as if at any moment shapes would form or patterns would appear. As if the answers I seek are written on that dumb ceiling. Mina, Adrian, Daniella, and Kingsley had gone home, but Jude and I were told to stay here and rest. I can hear his soft breathing as he slumbers in the curtained box next to me, but I can't force myself to sleep. So I lean back against the pillows with my head pounding and stare at the stupid ceiling that I am begging to show me answers.

_Why did Adrian come here?_

I've been through this so many times before; I've suffered so much. And still he comes here, when I'm finally done with him; I've built my walls. Why has he come to push them down again?

_Why was he so lured to me when he doesn't even know me?_

He followed me like I were an animal being hunted; I belong to no one. Certainly not to him.

_Why does he have to play with me even now?_

I know he still has feelings for Schuyler and Gabrielle; he has to. Adrian, Jack, William, Valerius- they're all the same. I'm never going to escape from him and all his stupid games. I love him, but to him, that is nothing but a card to play.

_Why did that fire have to happen to us, of all people?_

It came so suddenly- one moment we were lazying around taunting each other and the next I was crawling through an air vent, nearly losing the ability to breath. This is about to sound selfish and petty, but I didn't even do anything to deserve this. Adrian could burn in that gym for a thousand years and I wouldn't care, but the rest of us- we hadn't done anything wrong. It's just... I've already been through so much, and then I almost get burned alive! With no one to come home to afterwards, which may be even worst.

_Why did I save Mina from the fire?_

She had humiliated me, villainized me, and while she gained family and friends and love, she watched me lose _everything_. She has never done anything good for me, and I never look out for anyone but myself. Until now. I saved her from the flames without knowing why. And that infuriates me.

_Why do we have to be the "Chosen Ones"?_

I hate feeling like a piece on a board game, being moved around against my will. There are only six pieces left; no substitutes, no hints, no wild cards. No backing out. This was impulsive- agreeing to do this. And terribly stupid. We are cornered with the opposite team's pieces crowding around us. We don't have a chance. A Silver Blood Army is on it's way, and whoever wrote this prophecy was too stupid to realize that the "chosen ones" were just going to be a bunch of disappointments.

_Why?_

I stared up into that white ceiling once more and finally saw my answer:

_Because this is what I'm meant to do, who I'm meant to be. Live, learn, die, and do it all over again until it gets easier or until I get it right._

* * *

><p>The principal was appalled at what had happened. Everyone was. But the fire didn't reach past the gym and athletic hallway, and no one else was hurt. And as the school rented a gymnasium from a local club, the soccer, volleyball, and other sports seasons temporarily halted. Athletes and coaches sent in their information, the athletic program trying to save what had been lost.<p>

But so much more was lost than some files.

* * *

><p>Between staying at the hospital and resting at home, four days went by for me to rehabilitate. Now, I have to return to school and just, carry on.<p>

I stare at myself in the mirror, only in a bra and underwear, and beauty evades me. Too many flaws, especially with the marks I received from the fire. My burns are covered as I throw on my outfit: black jeans, black sneakers, and a black hoodie. I look into the mirror again and see that girl that wasn't good enough. And that's what angers me. I would have been enough for Kingsley, who confessed that he liked me then, or for any other guy. I was beautiful with that platinum blond hair and those emerald green eyes, I was sexily stubborn, passionate, and …_enough_- for any other guy. But not him. Just not him.

I slip on my sunglasses and leave to skateboard to the bus-stop. So I can go to school and try act like an ordinary girl, which I am not in any way.

After second period, as I walk down the hall, someone takes my wrist. And his touch itself- the heat of his grip, the way he holds my wrist- is all too familiar. I whip around, my skateboard hitting him in the jaw. He rubs it with his free hand, and I jerk my wrist away from his other as I glare with contempt.

"Get away from me," I hiss as I start to head back the direction I was going prior to his interruption.

He growls, "I can't." I stop in my steps.

"Just turn the other way and start walking." I begin to walk away from him once more.

"I can't," he repeats, walking after me. "I love you, and I can't stay away from you. You know why."

I begin to laugh at how pathetic and lame it is. That line could have worked on Susannah. It could have worked on Ennaline. But it was not working on Diana. It was not working on me. Because for me, it's about pride. I don't have beauty to back me up anymore, but I have my pride- my stubborn, persevering pride. And that is what will get me through this whole thing.

"Yeah, I do," I say as I turn to face him, grinning a half-smile. "Because of our"- I make air quotes- "'bond' that _you _broke. So don't say that this was in my hands. You did this to me- to us. You decided for us both."

By then, my grin had vanished and was replaced by a menacing scowl. He said, "But you can change it."

I narrowed my eyes and hissed, "I couldn't forgive you if I wanted to. I'd rather rot alone in the depths of hell than give into you." Alright, slight exaggeration. "Find someone else to play with; I'm done being your toy."

"_I've learned to live half a life_

_Now you want me one more time…"_

_- Christina Perri "Jar of Hearts"_


	14. Chapter 12

"_Written in the stars_

_A million miles away_

_A message to the main_

_Seasons come and go_

_But I will never change_

_And I'm on my way..."_

_- Tinie Tempah & Eric Turner "Written in the Stars"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Korinna sleeps soundly, and I watch over her, seeing a small smile of contentment on her lips- something she would never reveal while she is awake. All I can hope for is that she is dreaming of me.

The ship rocks slightly as Ikarros takes a seat beside me in the corner on the hard floor. "So… since Apa- Korinna," he quickly corrects himself, "isn't… a male, are you… together?"

"Why do you ask?" I'm still disliking of Ikarros. He's… bubbly and innocent and optimistic despite his huge form, and he appears to be attracted to Korinna. I continue when he doesn't answer, "You like her, don't you?"

He hesitates and then says, looking at the sleeping girl, "I'm fascinated by her, and I can't deny that I feel a level of… attraction. But if you two are, well, together, then I certainly won't interfere. I wasn't sure if you were siblings, friends, or… more than that."

I rub my hands together, unsure myself. We hadn't exactly established anything, but it had always been us: each other's shield and sword, even as children. It was never questioned or changed; it just was. I didn't know if it was taken to the next level beyond close friends throughout this, but I certainly liked her enough to. "I don't know. Do… do you love her?"

He opens his mouth then closes it again. Ikarros tries again, "I haven't really decided what love is. I'm not sure if it's one of those things that just happens or if it takes a long time. I've only known her for a few weeks, and even then it was as a boy. So- the table's open?"

I replied, "I suppose so."

_Well, until I can find out if she is ready. But she'll never love this Red Blood._

I told him, "I heard that you aren't welcome at home. Why?"

"I guess Korinna told you that; you two are together all the time," he says with a tiny smile. "Well, if you really want to know… I come from a wealthy family. My parents expected me to be a scribe like them. Even my mother knew how to read and write beautifully, but I wasn't interested. The sky - things beyond this earth - fascinate me more than anything, more than writing, but they didn't approve of this. They got so angry at me so I decided to go on an expedition to see the luminescent sphere pass into darkness. It was amazing, but when I came back, a servant told me I wasn't allowed in their house if I didn't get my head away from the lights above and into the study of scribery. So I came here."

I felt such pity for Ikarros, this huge boy who I had grown to dislike. Still, he had problems, more than I had ever assumed he could have. And that pity cleared the fog and now I saw him clearer than before, clearer than I had ever wanted to.

* * *

><p>"Korinna, I… I want to know if you're ready. For us to be together and bond." I am asking her as we sit alone in a corner on the deck.<p>

She looks at me with no emotion. She twists an gold and emerald ring around her finger that I had given to her not long before. A promise ring that she would be mine and I would be hers- always. "I- I don't know, Erasmos. We're young; we have plenty of time. Why do you ask?"

"Ikarros has told me that he's attracted to you. I want to know if you feel anything in return."

She laughs. "Seriously? That's what you're worried about? It's you, Erasmos. It's always been you."

"Really?" Ikarros, who must of being listening in the shadows, asks as his face transforms into an expression of pain. Turning around and biting her lip guiltily, Korinna stands and walks to him, taking his hand.

"You're a great person, Ikarros, but Erasmos loves me."

Suddenly, he's angry and demands, "Then why was he involved with the Corinthian princess?! Try and tell me that's a sign of love!"

My eyes flick to him with fury. How could he tell her that?! Besides, it didn't matter; it never matters. Gabrielle was just a distraction, like she always was, but I know that Korinna will be upset. I had promised her that I wouldn't go astray this time- that I'd only be faithful to her.

"Is that true?" she whispers, her face a mask of pain, as she turns to look at me. Slowly I nod. Taking in a deep breath of air, she says, "You promised me. You promised! … What am I talking about? I should have known this would happen."

"Korinna…"

"You're mine, Erasmos! Not hers or anyone else's! You're mine, aren't you?!" she cries.

"I'm yours," I whisper, "for forever and always."

I embrace her slowly, and I look over her shoulder to see Ikarros standing there, staring at the floor. As soon as Korinna drops down, I walk to him and say quietly, "I don't blame you for telling her; she deserved to know." He stares at me with no expression, as if deciding whether to pity me, be angry at me, or punch me.

I step aside as Korinna moves to stand in front of him. "I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be, but it's always been this way for us." It's literal when she says _always_. "I hope that we can be friends."

Surprising both me and Korinna, and perhaps himself, he understandingly smiles and nods, his gaze moving from her face to the sky where an array of colors dances across it as the sun makes it last beautiful appearance for the day. "I guess I knew you two were meant to be together. It's written in the stars."

* * *

><p>"<em>Written in the stars<em>

_A million miles away_

_A message to the main_

_Seasons come and go_

_But I never change_

_And I'm on my way..."_

_Tinie Tempah & Erik Turner "Written in the Stars"_


End file.
